cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Masterbubu
Masterbubu (The CAW character) started out jobbing for a couple of episodes of YTCW, until he impressed the Livewire roster by entering #1 in the 10-man royal rumble, eliminating the most people, and staying in there the longest. He was then pushed to the main event spot with a new "Edge" to him. His very first championship match was against a YTCW veteran by the name of The Jericode, and the loser had to leave YTCW. This match happened to be one of the biggest screw jobs in YTCW history. With a little distraction, Masterbubu took the ultimate oppertunity by attacking him from behind and picking up the win. Ever since that match, Masterbubu held the title for almost a whole year making him the longest reigning champion in YTCW history, and became the top heel of the fed, and his hatred continued throughout his career. He then joined several other CAW feds such as YLLWA, SWA, and MWE to name a few. Not as successful as his YTCW run, but he will still make an impact. Leagues Wrestled In *YTCW Livewire (Closed) *YWA (Closed) *YTCW Rage *YTCW Burnout' ' *YLLWA *SWA *MWE *WJW (Closed) *VCW (Closed) *New-WWE *GEW *JCAW *DJW *GWF *(NAW)DCO *IWT *FNW *DFW In Wrestling Managers *Juicy Lucy (MWE) *CM Punk (New-WWE) *Allan Caesar III (New-WWE) Finishers and Signature Moves *''Dead End Drop'' (Falling powerslam) *''Dead End Splash'' (Rope aided backflip from the ring apron into a splash) *''"The Shock Master"'' (Cradle Shock) *''"The Master Backstabber"'' (Backstabber) *Clothsline From Hell *Spear (Commentator usually marks out when applied) *Standing Body Splash *Standing Shooting Star Press *Bubu-O-Matic *Bulldog *Bubucution *Double arm DDT *Bicycle Kick *Big Boot Nicknames *"Suspect's Number 2 Fan" *"The Masked Menace" *'"The Rated M Superstar"' *"The King of Rock N' Roll" *"The Bubu" *"The Maskedge Menace" Entrance Themes *"Save Your Breath" - Hit The Lights (YTCW Livewire) *"Sweating Bullets" - Megadeth (YWA) *'"Phoenix" - Stratovarius' (YTCW Rage/Burnout, Modified version used in New-WWE) *"Never Gonna Stop" by Rob Zombie (YLLWA) *"Never Gonna Stop (Remix)" by Rob Zombie (YLLWA) *"Metallingus" by Alter Bridge (SWA) *Ultimate Warrior's theme (SWA) *Bob Orton's theme (WJW) *"Alien Works" - Jim Johnston (VCW) *"Breakdown" - Breaking Benjamin (YLLWA) *'"Volcano" - Deathklok '(MWE) *Jake "The Snake" Roberts Theme (Modified version) (New-WWE) *"Angel on my Shoulder" - Dale Oliver (Modified version) (New-WWE) *'"Double Bomb" - WWE Production Theme (New-WWE; Used as Road Block)' *'"Save You" - Seasons After (SWA and GWF)' *'"Kountry 2 The Kore" - Jim Johnston (FNW)' Championships and Other Accomplisments Developing CAW Organization * DCO World Championship (1 time) Derek's Championship Wrestling League * ASW Hardcore Championship (2 times) YouTube Championship Wresting *YTCW World Heavyweight Championship''' (3 times) *YTCW Championship (1 time) *YTCW Undispited Championship (1 time) *YTCW Mr. Money in the Bank 2009 Mutatron Wrestling Entertainment *MWE World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *MWE Mr. Money in the Bank 2010 Shooter Wrestling Alliance *SWA Intercontinental Championship (1 time) *SWA Tag Team Championship (1 time) (current) - with Johnny Thunder SMF/SCAW Forums *2009 "Most Overrated CAW" Nominee New-WWE *New-WWE Intercontinental Championship (1 time) *New-WWE Tag Team Championship (2 times) - w/ CM Punk (1) and Allan Caesar III (1) Fat Nigger Wrrestling *FNW World Championship (1 time) *FNW TV Championship (1 time) *FNW Tag Team Championship (6 time) - w/ Cleatus Tumbleweed (4) and Charles Hanson (2) *Fourth FNW Triple Crown Winners Japan CAW *JCAW Triple Crown World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *JCAW Heavyweight Championship (Unified JCAW and MWE Champion) (1 time) Luchas de Apuestas Highlights *YTCW Livewire: Ended The Jericode's career (or CAWreer as you guys may say) to win his first ever CAW title *Longest Reigning YTCW Champion *YTCW WM: Masterbubu vs. Toni (Steel Cage Match) *YTCW Highway to Hell: Masterbubu vs. Morris vs. Monoxide vs. Gilberblaze vs. Coolnerd vs. Kevo (Hell in a Cell) *Cashed in MitB at YTCW ONS to become YTCW Undisputed Champion *Made a return back to YTCW Survivor Series 09 and took out Gilbertblaze so Team YTCW would defeat Team NWO. *Defeated CAW Wikia's popular El Jefe to become Intercontinental Champion on his second ever New-WWE match. Additionally, he's responsible for bringing the Intercontinental Championship from Raw to Smackdown. *Lost to his hero, Edge, at New-WWE's Royal Rumble 2. *Has the fastest win in YTCW history by defeating Super Reymon in 12 seconds. *Cashed in the MitB on Gillberg the same night he won it, and became MWE's new World Champion. *Unified the MWE and JCAW Championships. *Lost to Goldberg back in 1997 *PWI ranked him #'''199 of the 500 best singles wrestlers of the PWI 500 in 1991 *In 1992, Road Block made several appearances with the Japanese W*ING promotion, where he feuded with Jason the Terrible. Category:New-WWE Category:New-WWE Alumni Category:Featured Articles Category:IWT Category:Danny Jackpot Wrestling Category:DFW Category:FNW